Kindle My Heart
by VanillaSky
Summary: Finally Updated!~"No girl has ever fallen in love with Dallas Winston, and no one ever will...the barrier just can't be broken".~
1. Sadie Is Not A Man

Hey everybody! All right I know I said I was coming out with a fic, which involved the characters of Little Women.however, this isn't it! This was done completely randomly.I swear I just started typing at midnight last night. I hope you like it. Also. Dally is very OOC some times, but I don't care, it makes the story work. :)  
  
Disclaimer: The outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton and I've taken a few quotes from movies and TV shows including Gilmore Girls and The Hours quote is at the bottom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dallas! Dallas Jared Winston, slow the hell down!"  
  
Dal turned around in a flash, his face controlled by anger, embarrassment, and hatred at the mention of his middle name. I was the only person on the face of the planet who knew that....well, the only living person anyway, but I'll go back to that later.  
  
"Damn, girl you could wake the dead with that mouth of yours!"  
  
"Funny you should mention the word "dead"."  
  
He smirked, remembering I had a date last night with Todd Sanders.  
  
"Hot date not so hot after all?"  
  
"He's a complete idiot..nor did he have a personality"  
  
"Shocking...so I guess your going to tell me everything that happened now, aint you?"  
  
"Do you actually want to hear it?"  
  
"Are you giving me a choice?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, but I have yet to see the day you show any interest in my love life."  
  
"Alright, go on, I'll pretend to care." He turned his attention to the sidewalk in front of him, glancing around at his surroundings..I knew he was listening..he always did.  
  
"The evening started well enough - that is, until we got to the car.. .. ..a Jaguar XJ8 convertible with a 290 horsepower engine, in case you were wondering. You weren't? Funny, neither was I. But, he told me anyhow. He told me a lot of other things about the car, also. For example, did you know how many inches the pistons are? I do! I also know the correct oil to use for it, how to treat the leather interior, and how to load it onto a flatbed truck in case of a flat tire." (a/n: this car wasn't around in the 60's but who cares!)  
  
"Glory! Did he talk about anything else but the car?"  
  
"Not until we got to the restaurant . . ...and then the wine list."  
  
"Whine list?!?" He raised an eyebrow, but let me go on.  
  
"Yeah, classy huh? I thought so too until he sniffed, swirled, swished, and did every other pretentious and borderline-disgusting thing that you can do with a glass of wine in a public place, and he did it all while describing to me the vintage discrepancies and the wood they use for the barrels in Palermo and the grape crop projections for the following year. And I, in turn, chimed in with my story about getting sick on Guinness in the back of Peter Cutler's car in ninth grade. He didn't find that quite as cute."  
  
"Bastard...that's one of your best stories too."  
  
"Maybe, but he didn't think so. then I just stopped talking. He continued talking and I just sat there thinking about Peter Cutler. How was Peter Cutler? Where was Peter Cutler? Was there any chance that Peter Cutler would appear and kill the man sitting across from me talking about torque?"  
  
"You shoulda called me..."  
  
"I tired but you were drunk..plus that guy you were screwing probably would have other thoughts on the situation"  
  
Dally groaned. "For the last time, Sadie is NOT a man!"  
  
"Well she damn sure looks like one! I mean, come on, you'd look better in that dress!" Unfortunately he didn't appreciate my humor as much as I did, because the next I knew I was in a headlock and cussing me out.  
  
"Take it back baby, or you're staying this way forever until your thirty!"  
  
"Fine! Sadie aint a man and you'd look like a fag in dress! Purple just isn't your color...you are so obviously an autumn" He released me and ruffled my hair.  
  
At that point Two-Bit turned the corner, ending our banter for the moment.  
  
"Hey sweets how's it going," He said, nodding to Dally who returned the gesture.  
  
"Aww, nothing...just reminiscing with Dal 'bout how he got it on with that guy...er, Sadie."  
  
"The girl from the bar with a moustache?" Upon seeing the look Dallas threw at him, he quickly added that she had a nice moustache..neatly trimmed too.  
  
"I think she had more than a moustache," I muttered. "A glass-eye too!"  
  
"Yeah which one is that darlin' the left one or the right one?"  
  
"The brown one." I concluded, trying hard not to laugh. You just didn't laugh at Dallas Winston; it simply wasn't done.  
  
"Shuddap girlies," Dal said, obviously yet strangely not in the mood for a fight. I frowned as he sauntered away, hands stuffed into his pockets, completely ignoring the urge for a beer or a pack of smokes as he made his way 'round the grocery store.  
  
Two-Bit just looked confused.hell, he looked that way a lot of the time, but he wasn't boozed up at the moment.another thing that was strange. The words "Twilight Zone" popped into my head. They left however, as I heard the honking of a car horn. Two-Bit and I turned to see my Mom pull into a vacant parking spot a few feet away.  
  
"Hey honey, need a ride home?" I checked my watch...6:00. I had to do homework anyway.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said my good-byes to Two-Bit and got in the car, glancing around for Dal as we sped by familiar faces; I didn't see him.  
  
"He's over at the Curtis's," Mom told me. I pretend not to know what she was talking about. About a month ago, I started developing feelings for Dally.all the little things drove crazy...ya know, the good kind of crazy. His smirk, manner, and over-all character seemed...well, adorable. I toned it down a lot after a while; I didn't want it to seem apparent. No girl has ever fallen in love with Dallas Winston, and no one ever will...the barrier just can't be broken.  
  
Mom cleared her throat, dragging me back into reality.  
  
"I don't care were he is, it's none of my business what he does."  
  
"My that *was* convincing!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Hey! Don't say Mother like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like there's supposed to be another word after it!"  
  
We laughed continued to drive towards our house. It wasn't much, but I loved it. I had lived here all my life, and while I've always dreamed about leaving to bigger and better places, I knew this place would continue to be a place of friendship, comfort and love. Always and forever.much like the relationship I had with my Mom. I know it may sound cliché, but she's my best friend. She had me when she was only 18. I dunno, but maybe that's why we're so close..we grew up together. Through thick and thin, boyfriends and break-ups, celebrations and tragedies. It's just special.  
  
We pulled into the driveway and walked through the front door. I instantly smelled smoke.  
  
"Oh Mom! You didn't try to cook again did you!?!?"  
  
"Well you know me sweetie, every once in a while I'll feel all domestic and try to be a Betty Homemaker, make a mess of things, look at the dishes and fire burns and wonder if I should get a cat scan!"  
  
I sighed and ordered a pizza for two.  
  
"Is anyone coming for dinner?" She sounded a bit surprised at the lack of food I ordered. The boys were usually frequent visitors at out home.  
  
"Nope, Darry's working, pony and Johnny are at the movies, Dally's isolating himself from the world, and the rest have dates." My voice weekend at the mention of Dal.  
  
"Ooh! Speaking of dates....."  
  
"Nope, no, no way, I am not going down that rode with you." My mother loved making fun of my boyfriends; it was her passion.  
  
"All right! All right!" she cried, "But you do need to become more cynical"  
  
"Done," I told her, a smile on my face. And with that I went off to finish my homework. Moments later I came back out for a new pencil, when I stopped to see my mother pressed against the window frame. At the moment I couldn't tell who or what she was looking at, but I soon heard her say,  
  
"Hang in there Dal.....you can't find peace by avoiding life."  
  
I found the words very uncomfortable and slipped back into my room, unnoticed. Eyelids heavy, I turned out the light and crawled into bed, forgetting everything including dinner. As I welcomed unconsciousness my mind found Dally's face, and I felt safe again.  
  
  
  
All right sorry if this sucked, but it's VERY late! Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I still don't have a name for the girl! Any suggestions? 


	2. Supplies And Heartache

Thank you so much everybody for all support, I really appreciated all of it! Keep reviewing! Okay, I've gotten a lot of suggestions for names and I think I'm going to go with Natalie for the girl, and Victoria for the Mom. (Thanks for all the suggestions!)  
  
* * =thoughts. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bring! Bring! Ugh. I moaned and tried my best to switch off my alarm clock. Whoever invented these damn things ought to be dragged into the street and shot! I heard my doorknob turn and the flicking of a lamp switch.  
  
"Let there be light!" I heard my Mom yell. "Wake up Natti, we need to go shopping for school-supplies today."  
  
"Devil Woman," I muttered trying to adjust to my surroundings.  
  
"You know some people don't actually mind waking up early."  
  
I feigned my surprise. "You lie."  
  
She then proceeded to drag me put of my nice warm bed into a hard cold wooden seat in the kitchen. She tossed me a cinnamon pop-tart, my favorite.  
  
"It's cold." I told her.  
  
"Stick it in the toaster."  
  
"But it's too far away!"  
  
"It's three feet away........hey, maybe if you stare at it for a couple of minuets, you can move it towards yourself." Having nothing else to do except humor her, I tried it......  
  
"I don't think it's working."  
  
"You didn't stare long enough."  
  
"Yes, that must be the reason I can't move a coffee pot form the counter to the table with my mind."  
  
Mom opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off the opening of the front door as two teenage boys entered the room, swiping the last pop- tarts.  
  
"Morning." Pony said, stuffing food into his mouth. Johnny just nodded his head towards us, as if nodding hello and thank you at the same time.  
  
"You all going shopping today?" Pony asked. I nodded my head,  
  
"Yeah...hey Johnnycakes, pass the coffee will you." It was more of an order than the asking a favor, but he didn't seem to mind. By now, all the boys had learned of the fact that I am definitely not a morning person. I eagerly drank up the coffee, feeling much more refreshed.  
  
"Oh, sweetie do you have my lip gloss?" I groaned and looked for my purse at the request of my mother.  
  
"Which one is yours, I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow."  
  
"Geez, anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?" Johnny asked. "By the way, have you seen my Elvis record?"  
  
"Oh, I think I have that," came the voice of my Mom, who had moved into the living room.  
  
"Thief," I heard Johnny mutter, good naturedly of course. He loved my Mom as much as I did.....she basically was his Mom as well. Ever since we'd moved in the late Mrs. Curtis and my Mom had taken the role of the self proclaimed "Mother Hens" of all the boys.  
  
"Do you guys wanna come with us today?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah" and "sure" was what I heard.  
  
"Such feeling, such enthusiasm, be still my beating heart!" A pillow being thrown at my head and a chorus of laughter immediately following silenced me. I looked towards the culprit, trying my hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Pony," I said.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With my shriek as a warning, I chased him round the kitchen, though my room, out again, and over the couch. He ran out the front door, and as I jumped to follow him, a tall lean looking boy of 17 walked in who just happened to catch me. I was just about to loose my balance and swung my legs around his waist...when I suddenly caught a glimpse of his face.  
  
"Dally?!?!?"  
  
"You shrieked?" At least he wasn't mad. I suddenly realized our compromising position; I got off him, my face beet red. I was pulled away from my daze as I heard Pony ask,  
  
"Hey you're ring's back on your finger again.....break up with Sylvia?"  
  
"Uh yeah...dumped the 'ol broad." An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
Pony tried again. "Well, you know what Fraud says don't you? Women Shwemen! Actually, he spoke German so it was more like: Vemen Schvemen!" It was a sad little joke, but funny non the less.  
  
"I swear you spend way too much time with Two-Bit." Mom concluded.  
  
"Dal are you going shopping with us?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"School supplies," I answered. He paused for a minuet before saying,  
  
"I don't even go to that shit hole, but we're getting some grub afterwards, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir," I saluted him. The boys all piled into the car, and Mom and I were left to get the money and the purses.  
  
"You look like a cherry." She observed, not to being one to let me forget my embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, wait, there's some dirt on your head...oh, my mistake it's just the mark of the devil!" And with that I ran to the car before she could say anything back.  
  
*** At The Store ***  
  
"Oh, here we go...aisle 17, supplies." I read. "So what are you guys looking for exactly?' I winked at my Mom, it was always hilarious to go "back to school shopping" with Ponyboy Curtis. He took everything so seriously.  
  
"Okay, people, I need legal pads"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Tons of pens."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser a staple remover and a folder."  
  
"Three highlighters? That's a very random number."  
  
"No it isn't; one dries up, one gets lost, I have one left."  
  
"My, you've really planned this out."  
  
"I like to be prepared," He said, now let's get back to list.  
  
"Oh, here's some legal pads," Mom said as she entered the conversation.  
  
"I can't use those, they're blue."  
  
"Yes, you can blue is festive."  
  
"I'm a serious student I need serious school supplies."  
  
"Ok, fine here are serious legal pads, your somber highlighters, your mundane pencils, manic-depressive pens."  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"Oh! Now these erasers are on lithium so they may seem cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener earlier."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"No wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post-its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways!!!"  
  
"I am never going shopping with you again!"  
  
"Well I sure as hell am!" said Dal who gave me a wink. I swear my heart leapt into my throat. I gave him a small smile, and blushed as my stomach growled.  
  
"Uh, I can't believe we only have more week of school left," Johnny grumbled. My Mom's head snapped up.  
  
"One week exactly?!?"  
  
"Yeah Mom."  
  
"Holy Crap! I have to be at the Inn for that meeting! Can you guys get everything you need?" Dally and I nodded our heads, but Pony spoke up.  
  
"Wait, Johnny and I have practice (a/n: I know Johnny isn't on the track team, but let's just say he's the water boy or something.)!"  
  
""Alright," Dal said "Victoria can take you two to down to school, and we'll finish up here," he told us, swinging his arm around my shoulder. I got Goosebumps. Lucky for me, winter always seemed to come early in Tulsa, and I was perfectly comfortable in my white-long sleeved top. I realized, however, how cold it really was once I stepped outside the store. Shivering, I noticed how thin the shirt really was. *Beauty is pain* I told myself, *beauty is pain*. I didn't have to convince myself for too long, as Dal saw how cold I was. He tossed me his leather jacket idly and slipped his arm 'round my waist, pulling me closer to him. I just about died.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" I asked him, taking the opportunity to look him up and down. His outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt and a black belt. I had given him that belt a while back for his birthday. It had little spikes around it, and looked real tough.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine....hey, you wanna get some food?"  
  
"Sure where do you want to go?"  
  
"Jays?"  
  
"Nope, it's closed.....doing some kind of remodeling wor." I was cut short by the image of my ex-boyfriend, Tyler across the street, making out with some slutt. Dal felt my body tense up, and help on me tighter. We took a right, the opposite way of spit-swapping player and his flavor of the week, and headed towards my house.  
  
"We can order a pizza," he told me. I just nodded, wondering why I had to see that. We walked in silence the rest of the way there. Dallas ordered the pizza and plopped down on the couch, pulling off the jacket in exchange for a light blanket. He soon walked into the room, sitting down beside me and rubbed my back.  
  
*Why can't I just get over him? * Don't get me wrong, I was practically in love with Dal, but Tyler was my first boyfriend, my first love. He seemed so perfect in every way, until that night in June. School had just let out for the year, and were all planning to meet up at Bucks to celebrate. And lo, and behold, there was screwing over Melinda Johnson, my old enemy since grade school. Once again, I forced back into reality by the ringing of a doorbell. Dally brought the pizza back in the living room. I positioned myself sideways on the couch so I was facing him.  
  
"Why do you think he did that?"  
  
"He's an ass, that's why."  
  
"I know, but..," I hated showing Dal my insecurities, but I couldn't help it. "Did I drive him away or anything....I mean know, I'm the best one in relationships or anything, but..is it my fault?" He instantly put down his pizza and held me. I was now somewhat lying on him, but after all, he put me there.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect." He seemed to hesitate with the thing he said next...it was almost as if it caused him pain. "Come on, I've seen you with guys. You have a come back for everything he says, do that hair flip."  
  
"Twirl, it's a hair twirl," I said while sniffing.  
  
"Yeah well, when you walk away from him, he stares at you like he can't believe what happened...did you steal his wallet or something?" I laughed and told him it depended on the guy. He went on:  
  
"Even if you can't think of anything good to say, those killer blue eyes of yours will do the trick."  
  
Flattered beyond belief, I snuggled and said my thanks. We stayed that way in silence until I observed out load that he made a fairly decent pillow. Laughing, he picked me up and shifted positions. He was now laying down flat on the couch, and I was somewhat on his lap, but lying down as well, although at an angle so that I was able to prop my feet up on the coffee table. We fit well. I hid a smile as he wrapped his arms around me. Feeling a bit sleepy I quickly drifted of into a dream, the last things I heard were the sounds of Dally's calm breathing and slow but steady beating of his heart.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter was sooo bad, I really hate it and I know I dragged everything on, but I'm just too lazy to fix it! Lol! I really need suggestions for some stuff!!! Here's a list of things I need to name: Their last name The Inn were Victoria works The restaurant at her Mom's Inn (We'll be going to the Inn and Restaurant in later chapters) 


	3. Standing On The Sidelines

OMG! I'm so sorry about the end of the last chapter, it's all in one big paragraph, but I swear it isn't on my computer! Stupid FF.net! Arg! Oh well, I'll try to fix it! Please review!  
  
Vampire-Slaying-Greaser-Gal and Sarah: Thank you so much for all your support, it keeps me going! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mmmmm.." I groaned as I shifted a little. I was still groggy from my nap..if it even *was* a nap. I wondered if it was morning already. Eyes still closed, I put all senses into alert and sniffed around for coffee; I didn't smell anything....well, that's not entirely true. Whatever it was it smelled good, I thought. I turned and squinted my eyes open. It was Dally! And he was looking right at me! I quickly shut them and pretend to go back to sleep. His hair had been ruffled and tiny little bags were under his eyes. How cute is that?!? He nudged me elbow, and softly called out my name a few times. I felt him shrug and assumed he went to back to sleep, as did I. Just as I was getting comfortable again (a/n: plz, who wouldn't be comfortable in Dally's arms!) I heard my Mom walk in.  
  
"Oh, hey Dal. Listen, I got a bunch of groceries out in the car, can you help me with some of them?"  
  
"Uh, I'm kinda stuck at the minuet!"  
  
"Why would-oh! Is she feeling alright, she looks kind off sick."? Dally pried his hand loose out and under my weight and put a cool hand to my forehead.  
  
"Nope, she's fine. Do you think I should wake her up?"  
  
"Yeah, I got dinner anyway..do you wanna stay for that?"  
  
"Sure...Natti....Natalie....wake up baby." I groaned and opened my eyes, getting used to my surroundings.  
  
"Come on Nat, get up."  
  
"Dally Natti can't get up. Natti's been sleeping at a right angle all day," I told him in third person, making him laugh. I loved to see him laugh..he never did it enough.  
  
"What smells so good," I asked, hoping it was better that than sorry excuse for a pizza Dallas had previously ordered.  
  
"Chinese," called Mom. "And I get first dibs!"  
  
I grumbled and got off Dal, placing the pizza box in the trashcan on my way into the kitchen. I made a turn and sauntered into my bedroom, re-doing the rat's nest on my head normal people would call hair. I stuck it up in a messy bun and took some aspirin, hoping to get rid of my headache. I wasn't even that hungry, and barely touched my food. When offered a fortune cookie, which I declined, the pair sitting with me decided I was sick. Dal gave me a light kick under the table and raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head as if to say I was fine. My Mom, gently put her hand on my shoulder and inquired if I was alright or not.  
  
"Maybe I should just lie down for a while," I told her. Big mistake. As I got up form the table, I felt extremely dizzy and started to sway. Fortunately for me, Dally saw what was about to happen and got me a second before I would have hit the hard wooden floor. Actually, if you were looking at our position, you'd never guess I was feeling so bad. He was holding me in one of those classic love scenes were the handsome guy dips the beautiful girl and leans in for a kiss. However, at that time, I was seeing little red fuzzy dots everywhere and my breath smelled like Teriyaki sauce. Before I knew it, everything was black.  
  
*** Victoria's P.O.V. ***  
  
I knew it was strange that she hardly touched her food....after all she was MY daughter! However, when she started to sway, my maternal instincts automatically chimed in. Luckily Dallas caught her just in time, right before she blacked out.  
  
"Put her on the bed," I instructed him, trying hard not to let my voice quiver. I'm the adult here, I can do this......this wasn't working. Unwanted images and thoughts filled my head of hospitals, sickness, death, and funerals. I heard Dally telling me sit down and breath. I'd already started saying "my baby, please God don't take my baby." I put my concentration on Dal, who was fumbling through the phone book; his face was calm but his hands were shaking.  
  
"What's the name of her doctor?!?" As I continued on in my trance and said nothing, he took me by shoulders looked straight into my eyes..he was pleading with me. He needed me. I blinked and came to life.  
  
"Forgot the doctor, call an ambulance." He nodded his head and squeezed my shoulder. I ran into her room, which was conveniently right next to the kitchen. I didn't know what I was doing, so I just stared at her. My precious baby, my reason to get up in the morning...was helpless. And I, her *Mother* for Christ's sake, couldn't do a thing. I was completely powerless, and I hated myself for it. Sirens blurred my thoughts and the next thing I new, Dally was leading me into the car following the ambulance. I stared out at the rain, the tears streaming down my face, mirroring the raindrops on the window. But I was silent; I was like the rain, fiercely stampeding down to the world; I was strong.  
  
*** At The Hospital *** *** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
Victoria was silent the whole way there. I swear it was the worst fifteen minuets of my entire life. I hoped to God Natalie would be safe. He couldn't take her from me...He just couldn't; I wouldn't let him. Everyone I'd ever loved had been taken from me. If somehow Natti didn't live through whatever was wrong and if Victoria weren't alone I swear I'd take my own life. She was that important...she was my life. I love her. I've always loved her. Ever since that awkward teenage girl took my hand I'd loved her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
There's a dimly light room, surrounded by flowers and candles. Faces controlled by pain and griefs are the only ones present. Two coffins sit alone at the front of the altar; three worn looking boys with tearstained cheeks stand by them. Suits pressed and heads down. They all placed a rose on the caskets, each boy more solemn than the next. I sat in the pews along with the rest of every lucky person who was blessed to know Mr. And Mrs. Curtis. I didn't cry...I couldn't cry; didn't know how. I fumbled with the buttons on my tux and played with collar, not really being sure of anything else to do. And then someone took my hand in theirs, and leaned against me, humming a sweet song of sadness, and heartbreak. It was then that I looked into her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, but what they held really hit me hard. They held hope. That was most memorable moment of my life, on a rainy day in a church, the full moon in its place high above us. I almost cried.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
...but she couldn't love me. I was fated to stand on the sidelines. Watch her go on a first date, go through a line of boyfriends, meet the man of dreams and marry him, I'd watch her become a mother, and I'd watch her as her kids grew up. Of course, she'd always let me play a few innings..to mend her broken heart, to tell her she's beautiful on her wedding day, to let her kids call me Uncle Dally. I would do all these things for her. But I would be standing on the sidelines...dying inside.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Shh, The Chair's Sleeping

*** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
I pulled myself out of my trance as I saw Victoria frantically waving her arms and talking to someone on the staff. Her body language would have been humorous, had she not a panicked expression and we weren't in the ER section of the hospital. She walked over towards me, her face as white her teeth. She was shaking as she slowly sat sown in front of me. I leaned in, expecting her to tell me what her previous conversation was about. She didn't. We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, after twenty minuets, she broke the silence.  
  
"Natalie didn't get here until five minuets ago." I looked up her, shocked.  
  
"How..."  
  
She interrupted me. "The ambulance was hit by a car...she's fine, only a broken leg..I just can't believe it that's all. She's such a good girls, why does she have to go through this?" Victoria broke down once more, and then left me to make a few phone calls. She's probably calling Natti's dad right now. I didn't know the whole story there, but from what I'd heard, it went something like this: Victoria had gotten pregnant at 18, by her high-school sweetheart. He proposed, but she declined, saying it never would have worked out.....plus the bell rang..she was late for chemistry. Her parents kicked her out and she came here right after Natti was born. Vic met up with Mrs. Curtis and they became fast friends...they actually lived together until Vic could get a house. Natti's dad calls on holidays and he's even come here a few times too, from what I've heard. I never met him, being in the slammer a lot. I saw Victoria come out of the hall and motioned to me with her head to follow her. I caught up to her fast, and turned the corner only to be blocked by the nurse.  
  
"Can I help you folks?" she asked, chewing hard on her gum.  
  
"Yes, she said, it's an emergency I need to see my daughter."  
  
"Okay, take a seat."  
  
"I don't want a seat I want to see my daughter!" Victoria rarely acted pissed, but when she was, you had to make sure you armed with something to calmed her down with..chocolate always helped. The nurse sighed and said it was on the first door to the left. The nurse turned her beady green eyes towards me.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Family only kid, you better scram." I gritted my teeth and restrained myself.  
  
"I'm her husband." I told her without hesitation. I feel Victoria's eyes on me, and saw her mouth drop through a nearby mirror. I turned my attention to the nurse once more, narrowing my eyes as a warning. She told us the room number and stepped aside as Vic and I ran through the halls. We finally found it, shocked at what we saw. The only thing is, it wasn't that shocking. She looked perfect, ignoring the fact that her leg was in a wrap. Victoria immediately ran to her daughter's side, covering her with hugs and kisses. I stood alone in the doorway, not exactly knowing what to do.  
  
"Why are you being such a stranger?" she asked. I smiled and walked over to her giving her a kiss on the forehead....I don't even know if I should have done that. She didn't seem to repulsed by it..she even blushed a little.  
  
*** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
I swear my heart jumped into my throat when he kissed me. I didn't want to concentrate on it for too long of course, I was already feeling dizzy enough. The nurse entered the room within minuets, giving Dally a glare as she placed my chart at the foot of the bed. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off and pulled his chair a bit closer to the bed. The nurse told us the doctor would be with us in a few seconds. As if on cue, he walked in the door, clipboard in hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Kelso....well, Ms. Knightly, it seems that you had quite a scare!" My mom and I before muttered yes. He looked confused until my mother showed him her ring-less finger. He nodded and went on.  
  
"You, my dear, are actually in here for two reasons. Let me talk about the leg first. You've only fractured it a bit, so your fine, but we've wrapped it just to be safe."  
  
"If she's fine, there'd be no wrap. There's no wrap if she's fine. She obviously isn't fine!" I turned towards Dal and rolled my eyes. My Mom could be such the drama queen at times. I decided to speak up before she made herself sick.  
  
"It barely hurts, I swear...but what was I here for originally?"  
  
"Appendicitis." I cringed, not wanting surgery. Kelso went on to explain:  
  
"The appendix is a small, finger-shaped pouch of intestinal tissue located between the small intestine and large intestine. It is thought that blockage of the opening of the appendix into the bowel by a hard small stool fragment causes inflammation and infection of the appendix. The infected appendix then must be surgically removed before a hole develops in the appendix and spreads the infection to the entire abdominal space The surgery is done while the patient is deep asleep and pain-free A small incision is made in the right lower quadrant of the abdomen and the appendix is removed. If a pocket of infection has formed or the appendix has ruptured (perforated), the abdomen will be thoroughly washed out during surgery." (a/n: Lol, I don't know any of this, I just got it from some website.)  
  
Dally spoke up, "How long will she have to stay here?"  
  
"Tomorrow and the weekend."  
  
I groaned and wondered what the hell I could do for the whole weekend. My last week of break, and I was stuck here. Dal looked pissed and Mom looked tired. She soon spoke up.  
  
"Listen sweetie, I can take a couple of days off work.."  
  
"No, they need you at the Inn. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I glanced back at Dal pleading with him to make her leave. Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother more than anything in the world, but I just needed to be alone right now..to let things sink in. She possessed a forceful presence, one that I wasn't always comfortable in whenever I was feeling depressed. Dal understood my meaning and ushered her out saying they should get me some decent food. I eagerly agreed, knowing the hospitable food practically inedible: Tiny portions, weird sauces. Mom came back soon after and told me Dal was getting some food. At that point the nurse came into the room and addressed my mother.  
  
"Ms. Knightly, I need a minuet of your time."  
  
"I'll give you two because you scare me." I found that part extremely amusing, much to the dismay of the nurse. Mom came back after a while looking a bit guilty.  
  
"What did you do to her?" I asked. She smiled and said nothing, though she did produce a syringe from her pocket.  
  
"Listen sweetie, if that old hag gives you any problems...well have fun!" She tossed me the syringe, which I hid under my pillow to humor her. "Well that was the Inn, they need some help in the kitchen or something like that..they were kind of vague. Anyway I have to go..are you sure you don't need me to stay?"  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine..I got Dally somewhere around here." At the mention of his name, my Mom gave a small smile, a mysterious smile. She wouldn't tell me why though, 'cause Dal walked in the very next second. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes to Dal. He pulled a pillow and blanket out from behind his back, moved and sat down in the chair to the left of the bed.  
  
"Dal, you don't have to sleep in here tonight."  
  
"I know, I just thought the chair looks nice here."  
  
"And what's the blanket for?"  
  
"In case the chair gets cold."  
  
"And the pillow?"  
  
"To keep the blanket company."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay, everything's in its place. Chair seems warm, blanket seems happy, just one thing missing. . .oh, yeah," he said as he sat down in the chair. "Goodnight."  
  
"Freak of sideshow proportions."  
  
"Glad you're here too."  
  
"Dal?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shh....the chair's trying to sleep." I smiled at his words, and drifted off to unconsciousness.  
  
*** 3 days later *** I moaned as the sunlight hit my eyes. My body ached all over and I hadn't eaten in a while. That fat-ass nurse found out my mother and Dal had been smuggling in food for me, and was pretty pissed off. Oh well. At least I still had that syringe. I inched closer to the edge of the bed, only to it a hard chest. I opened my eyes to find Dal lying down next to me, almost falling off the bed.  
  
"Hey, what are doing here? He squinted his eyes open, revealing a tired expression.  
  
"Uh, I have a really crappy mattress at home." He heard footsteps coming from just outside the hall and jumped off the bed. He hated being around that nurse, and hated being refrained form swearing. It would just get him kicked out and make me cross. Lo and behold however, it was my Mom.  
  
"Hey baby! Ready to go home now?"  
  
"Yeah let me just get packed."  
  
Dally broke into the conversation with:  
  
"I'd better get going, I'm going over the Curtis's." I nodded my head and told him to bring everybody over for dinner. As soon as he left Mom plopped down on the bed and smiled that mysterious smile she had plastered on her, much like the one she wore my first night here.  
  
"Spill," I told her.  
  
"Ya know, Dally wasn't really supposed to be here...family only you know." She imitated the last line to sound as if "The Nurse" had said it.  
  
"So they made an exception," I assumed, having no idea were she was going with this. I picked up my water bottle and chugged a lug.  
  
"No actually he kinda told them....that he was your husband." I spit out my water, my eyes wide and heart begin to really pump. Mom laughed out loud, until I threw some at her. It went on this way until we accidentally hosed down "The Nurse". She wasn't too pleased. Mom left to get the rest of my stuff, and I was left alone in the car, with my Twix bar as a small comfort. How was I going to act when I saw Dally? I started to pull a loose strand of hair from head when I suddenly stopped, feeling something out of place. I recoiled my hand and examined it closely....I was shocked to say the least. I glanced out the window, a smile on my face and Dally's ring on my finger. Please review! 


	5. Mocking A Crippled Woman

*** In The Car ***  
  
Still daydreaming about a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed boy, I was surprised when we pulled into the town square.  
  
"Feels like I've been gone such a long time," I said, looking around place, realizing how much I'd missed it.  
  
"You know what's weird? Every time I leave town, even just for a little while, I always expect everything to be different."  
  
"And it never does."  
  
"It never does."  
  
We pulled into the driveway and I hobble up the steps to the house. Thank God my room was on the first floor.  
  
"So, what about dinner?"  
  
"We should probably eat something healthy, since you've been giving junk food for the past four days."  
  
"We had lettuce on our burgers last night."  
  
"You picked it off."  
  
"But it left its essence."  
  
"There was lettuce essence on our burgers last night?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"And that satisfied our vegetable requirement?"  
  
"For the week."  
  
"Well, we can't argue with cold hard facts." Finally I got into the house, not expecting what was going to happen next.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" I nearly fell over as all my friends jumped up, coming out of their hiding places. I was gripping the chair tightly and tried my best to maintain a normal heartbeat. Mom laughed,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Having a heart-attack!" They all laughed, I looked around for Dally, but couldn't see him through the crowds. Darry came through the kitchen carry a huge cake. My eyes got wide as I realized my face was on it.  
  
"Awww, you guys didn't have to do this!"  
  
"Okay, make way everybody, 'cuz I'm gonna drop this in a minuet," said Darry. Soda came through the door, carrying a knife and looking at the cake with disdain. I laughed to myself, guessing the reason he was unhappy consisted of the fact that I had a vanilla cake in stead of chocolate. Mom stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"All right, everybody, I need your attention, your attention please. This is a very serious moment. Two priests, a rabbi and a duck...."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"All right, I'm kidding. Um, I would like to propose a toast to the one thing in my life that is always good, always sweet, and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My pal Natti. Cheers."  
  
"And in honor of this very special girl I now invite you all to help me eat her face." Darry handed me a knife, and I couldn't help but say:  
  
"There's something very strange about hacking into my own head." The rest of evening was full of old stories about me as a kid. I heard bits and pieces that went like so:  
  
"Oh, Morey, you remember the time that Natalie decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring? Oh, God, she was cute. She used to sit out there with a peanut butter sandwich just waiting for the fairy to get hungry!"  
  
And, courtesy of my mother,  
  
"When Natti was little, she found out that one tree was called a Weeping Willow so she spent hours trying to cheer it up. You know, like telling it jokes and," I sent her a death glare and picked up the knife in a menacing way. She went on: "No, I'm sorry that was me."  
  
The rest of the night basically went on that way for a long time. It was three in the morning before I hopped into my bed and turned out the lights. It wasn't even ten minuets before I heard I something hitting the windowpane. I sat up straight, not really expecting what to find, yet still holding somewhat of an idea. After a bit of a struggle, I managed to latch the window open. A head pooped in and I startled the hell outa me. I gave a little squeal until the figure revealed his whole face.  
  
"Dally?" I whispered.  
  
"Hey kid." I smiled remembering the familiar nickname he had once given me. He rarely called me that anymore, which I mentioned out loud.  
  
"Well you ain't exactly a kid anymore." I nodded understandingly, glad he didn't think of me that way.  
  
"So, did anyone ever find out what happened to that guy who ramed his car into you?"  
  
"You mean Mr. Cox?"  
  
"Cox, dead meat, whatever his name is."  
  
"Yeah, the hospital's suing him....knowing Mom we probably are too."  
  
"You don't want him to pay?"  
  
I shook me head. "I just want to forget about everything....So, where you all night?"  
  
"Well, I kinda have something to tell you...."  
  
My heart racing, I stood up and reached for crutches, only to fall over. Once more Dally caught me in that classic old Hollywood love scene. Only this time I wasn't in any physical pain....only in my heart. We stared at each other for seem to last a lifetime. I held my breath and waited for him to make the first move. It was too late; the door swung open and Mom fell on to the floor. She glanced up at me, upside down and looking particularly stupid. Dal smirked and picked me up instead of getting me my crutches.......hey, I'm not complaining! We both looked down at Mom who was now sheepishly smiling and dusting herself off.  
  
"Ice Cream anyone?"  
  
"Sure why not." Mom spooned up a bowlful for each of us and we made our way to the couch. I remember the last time I was on this couch with Dal.....I had relived it over and over again in my head, wishing I could turn back time. Mom turned on a re-run of "I Love Lucy". *One of the greatest days of my teenage life* I thought as snuggled in closer between my two favorite people in the world.  
  
*** Three Hours Later ***  
  
I opened my eyes wondering where exactly I was. I felt something move to the right of me and turned to see Dally rubbing his eyes sleepily. He always looked so innocent whenever he woke up; it was almost is if everything rotten thing in his life had never occurred......it never lasted for too long though. I glanced over at the clock situated on the coffee table. I closed my eyes again, wanting to make Dally think I was still fast asleep. If he knew I was awake, he'd get up and act like nothing had ever happened. He threw an arm around me and half-sat up. He leaned over me to see if my eyes were open or not. After a minuet I felt him go back to his previous position and started to play with clasp on my necklace. It was my ultimate good-luck charm. A sterling silver chain with a small horseshoe in the middle. His fingers along my neck sent shivers down my spine. He must have noticed me tense up, because he immediately stopped. I bit my lip and restrained myself from telling him not to stop. He picked up a blanket form the nearby rocking chair and covered me with it, wrapping his arms around me for extra warmth. It would be an hour before either of us spoke another word. I finally blew my cover as I yelled out,  
  
"Dally! It's snowing!" Startled beyond belief, he swore quietly to himself and asked how long I'd been awake. I ignored his question, jumping off the couch and limping along the halls to get to the front door. I threw it opened and made my way to the front steps of the porch. I absolutely loved the snow.....every memorable moment in my life had happened in the snow: my best birthday, my first kiss, and meeting Dally to name a few. Strong arms wrapped around my frame brining instant warmth. I looked down at my choice clothing; it was that same thin white shirt and a pair of baggy white sweats. Dal placed his jacket on my shoulders and held me, his cool breath tickling my ear. We had to go inside after a while, getting cold form the current weather. We went into my room and sat down on the bed, huddling together to get warm.  
  
"I love snow," I told him, sitting up Indian style.  
  
"Really, I had no idea."  
  
" Everything's magical when its snows, everything looks pretty. The clothes are great. Coats, scarves, gloves, hats."  
  
"Thermal underwear, wool socks, ear flaps."  
  
"I feel good....tingly."  
  
"That's called frostbite."  
  
"Tsk. You are mocking crippled woman, shame on thee."  
  
"So sorry."  
  
"During a snowstorm might I add.....hey let's go over to the Inn, I want some food!" Dal agreed and put his jacket back on. I quickly changed into a thick black sweater/shirt and opted for some dark-green pants. They were a bit big for me and probably looked somewhat baggy. I didn't really care as long as I was comfortable, so it was of little matter to me. We jumped in the car and left for the Inn, as silent as the flakes falling down from above. 


	6. The Third Knightly

*** At The Inn *** *** Victoria's P.O.V. ***  
  
"Mom!" I looked up to Natalie and Dal walking threw the door covered in a thick white frost.  
  
"Hey guys! So, how's the weather out there?"  
  
*** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
"It's cold and gray like a fat dead pigeon," said Dal, shaking the flakes out of his hair. I pretended to be offended......well, he knew how much I liked snow, so he had it coming.  
  
"I'm telling you, five minuets in a snowball fight and we could knock that stick right out of your ass." He glared at me as Mom snickered. Just then the Curtis boys and co. walked through the door, handling large boxes and bags. Mom's eyes light up and she then proceeded with the inquiry.  
  
"Do you come bearing food?"  
  
Darry rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot." I looked at the small carton in his hand with a confused look on my face.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"A salad."  
  
"Salad?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a quaint dish sometimes used to precede large quantities of pizza." Mom and I gave him strange looks. He went on,  
  
"It's for me."  
  
"Clearly."  
  
The rest of the day went on basically the same way: friendly banter, jokes told back and forth, and a debate on which was better; when "I love Lucy" went to Hollywood or England? It wasn't pretty. They all finally left leaving my Mom and I to ourselves. I didn't mind; we hadn't gotten much time to talk in the past couple of days.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Grandma is coming!" I looked at her, startled.  
  
"Why, did someone die?" Mom rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's coming because she wants too, why should there be a reason?" Oddly enough, she seemed mad. I stepped back from her, and stayed silent. "Sorry hun.....I just....I guess, I've just never gotten along with her before and I certainly don't want you missing out the opportunity of getting to know her just because of me."  
  
"Mom, I don't *need* to know her, things are fine the way they are." I prayed to God she would dismiss the subject.  
  
"Why can't you be happy? I thought you'd like this." She seemed confused and I didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE HER, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?!" By know I was yelling as loud as I could and people stopped to stare at the obvious lack of affection. My reason for this outburst was my own and I didn't want to tell her...I couldn't tell her. It hurt too much. I got up and left the room, wishing I could muster a more dramatic exit....however, I learned that was hard to do on crutches. When I finally reached the house I saw Dally sitting on the couch watching TV. I ignored him and fled to my room, slamming the door for effect. It wasn't even two minuets before he opened the door and plopped down on the window. His eyes met mine and I suddenly became very afraid. I couldn't lie to Dal, he saw right through me.....he always did. I pulled my favorite pillow up to my chest and ran my fingers through the fringe.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tell me Dally and be honest; do you really think I wanna talk about this!?!" He sighed.  
  
"You I'm going to find out anyway, but do you want me hear this from you or your Mom?" I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands. He moved back into the room, sitting on the bed next to me this time. I didn't know how to tell him...how he'd react.  
  
"She..she hates me." He frowned, putting his hands on cheeks and pulling my head back up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My grandmother....she...she said I was a mistake." He held me close, realizing what I had been going through. What can I say? We live in a society were our "situation" was deeply frowned upon, and I knew it all to well. I had to deal with this problem all my life. Looks from kids and parents....people whispering behind my back. I've heard everything they said; "out of wedlock" and "poor illegitimate girl" I was so brave. I told myself I was just special, that my mother and I had an unbreakable bond. It's true, every word of it. I know that know....but I remember the day I met my grandmother for the first time. She was an elegant traditional woman and held fast to ideas and own philosophy. I was only 12 years old at the time...I was so young, too young to here what was being said in my living room that night. I heard my grandmother tell my mother I was just a burden, just a mistake, and the only thing I had done was ruin every possible hope of happiness for my mother. There was a suggestion of adoption. It took my mother a long time to convince her I was the best thing in her life. They eventually made up, but my grandmother never treated me the same way. From then on there was a sense of fakeness about her. I knew she hated me, but I was stronger now. I would not fear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry about the shortness of this, but I'm running out of ideas! Well, I know what I want to happen, but I don't want to get them together too soon. Of course I already have a sequel all planned out, but you'll have to wait until I finish with this! Any suggestions would be great. 3, Kate 


	7. The Idea Of Love

*** Still Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
I awoke to the sounds of my alarm clock, ringing loudly as if they knew I wanted nothing more to hide under the covers and sleep 'till the New Year. Well, it's only November (a/n: I know school usually starts in Sept. but I want it to be closer to Christmas.) I thought. I looked at the calendar across the room and sighed. This was my last day of break and I had to spend it with that my backwards grandmother. And, by the way, it was *always* "grandmother" because according to her royal bitchiness, proper young ladies never use slang; I didn't even try to tell her the word "Grandma" wasn't slang, but I figured that would just lead to an argument about how proper young ladies don't correct their "grandmothers" grammar. Go figure. Mom and I had a long talk once she got home...I would promise to be more open-minded about the fact that she could have changed, and Mom would tell her off once and for all if she made any remark about me. I looked around the room at the mess laid before me....damn it was going take a long time. I slipped on overalls and crisp white t-shirt adding a red bandana for an extra touch. Hey, who said you had look bad when cleaning? I could be a regular Cinderella. I pulled out the record player and the familiar tunes were music to my ears..literally. The cleaning began and within three hour it was spotless.  
  
"Eat your heart out Donna Reed," I muttered. The opening of the door brought me to an end of my happiness. I sighed and came out of my room, hoping my apparel was decent enough for my grandmother. I didn't have a chance, however, because my Mom immediately blocked my vision of her and pushed me back into my room. She locked the door with a panicked expression on her face.  
  
"She wasn't changed a bit!" I smirked until my mother reminded me that was staying her for a week, regardless of what we thought of her. My smile turned upside down and I grunted. She tossed me a Kleenex and I tried desperately to wipe the dirty smudges off my face. I finally succeeded and was about to put some make-up on when Mom caught my hand and gave me a look that said: "Are you sure you know the consequences of that?" I sighed and changed into a skirt and a fresh new top. We walked out into the living room and I held my breath. I turned to see a woman of about fifty getting up from the sofa and pulled me into a warm embrace, finishing with a kiss on each cheek. I tried not to stare. My mother however, was not as smart at that moment. I watched as Grandma (yes, I decided to say Grandma, but I wouldn't out loud.)  
  
"Victoria Anastasia Knightly, please shut your mouth, it is in a most unattractive position." My mother obliged.  
  
"Natalie, dear you're so tall."  
  
"I'm only five-six"  
  
"Yes, it's just right. Suits you very well." I smiled pleasantly and wondered what happened to mean old hag I once knew. This I pondered inside my head and my Mom voiced it out loud. *She's done it now* I thought. "Victoria, you don't have to be so curt, but if you must know, I met a very special someone," she told us, her blue eyes sparkling. "He's made me appreciate life more so than ever and I thought it would it be good time to reconcile with the only family I have left." Once more, Mom's mouth dropped. Remembering the previous situation, she promptly closed it.  
  
"What's he like?" I ventured, hoping to give my Mom some time to get back to a normal heartbeat. It had been seven years since Grandpa died, so I wasn't to surprised.  
  
"Well, his name is Richard, he's got his own firm too...as well as all his hair!" The three of us laughed at that, though one was more forced than the other two.  
  
"So, Grandmother, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Darling, call me Marie, it makes me feel young again."  
  
"Alright, Marie, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, you don't worry about that, I'll make it..Richard taught me a fabulous new recipe for pasta." I looked at her in awe and wondered were this fanciful woman had been all my life. I left her in the kitchen at her command and followed my mother up the stairs to take care of the luggage. I started the questioning.  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't changed a bit!?!"  
  
"Well she was the same in the car!"  
  
"Maybe she's particular in what's going on with her luggage." Mom threw me an "oh please" look. I tried again.  
  
"Maybe she's just having mood swings"  
  
"Or maybe she's on some sort of medication and met Richard in a mental infirmary!" It was my turn to throw her a look and did so.  
  
"Just give her a chance Mom."  
  
She smiled. "I thought we already had this conversation! Guess the roles got reversed."  
  
"Come on and help me with this," I told her, looking at the sheets and blankets we had forgotten to set on the bed.  
  
It wasn't long before a wonderful aroma filled the room. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, taking seats at the table. I heard the front door open and the sound of husky voice filed the room.  
  
"What's that weird smell?"  
  
"Dally! It's food!" I told him giggling.  
  
"It smells weird?" Marie asked.  
  
"Only for this house," Dal told her.  
  
"I'm sure my daughter can't be that bad a cook...after all she is a Knightly." At the mention of the word "Daughter", Dally's eyes widened. He didn't say anything about it, though the introductions were made.  
  
"Natalie could you get that?" Marie asked me.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Uh, right down there, with the shiny handle."  
  
"Wow!" Mom said turning to look at me. "Did you know we had that?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Oh come on girls," Grandma.er.Marie said.  
  
"It's on fire," I pointed out.  
  
"It's the broiler, what fall out shelter have you been living in?" Dally laughed at our stupidity, but all of us knew he couldn't do any better. The dinner was great but I personally found the desert to be better. We all resolved to sit on the couch and watch a movie. After much bickering we decided on "If it's Tuesday, this must Belgium" (a/n: This actually came out in 1969, but too bad, it's a great movie). There wasn't exactly enough room for all of us on the couch, so Dal and I scrunched up together on the floor, fighting over the pumpkin-chiffon pie. It ended with me getting a dab of frosting on my nose. Lucky me. Around midnight both Grandma and Mom went to bed and left us to another movie and more pie. The movie ended two hours later. I flipped the t.v. off and we sat alone in the dark, not uttering a word. The awkward silence filled the room and I felt so unsure of what I should do...and then it happened.  
  
*** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
Well this is sure damn uncomfortable. I decided it would probably be best if I went on my way. I reached over to get my jacket, which was on the other side of Natalie. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine, and my eyes widened in shock. I finally had to pull away. The feeling that she gave me.....I was afraid of it. Afraid I had the ability to completely loose myself, to not have any control..to be weak. I took my jacket and mumbled that I had to leave. I swiftly made my way to the door and slammed it shut. Rain came pouring down on my face but I didn't care. I was Dallas Winston; I never cared about anything. I didn't mean it when I told myself I loved her. I didn't mean it when I was worried about her in the hospital. But I did mean all those things. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing the pain in my heart. All those times I wanted her I thought I was in love with her, I wasn't. I was in love with the idea of love. And know that the time had finally come........I was so afraid.  
  
**** Okay, I sincerely apologize for the total crappiness of this chapter, I just didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. I have some serious writers block, and barely got through this chapter, so I REALLY need some ideas for what to happen next. Teenage heartbreak, obviously, but what else?!? 


	8. Forgiveness And Stuff

*** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
I couldn't believe what just happened. I had kissed Dallas Winston. Shit, this wasn't how I planned it. He probably hates me, I thought, closing my eyes, wishing this had never happened. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't the tear drops fall. Why on earth did he have to leave? Because you freaked him out, a voice inside my head told me. Picking up my blanket, I folded it and re-folded it until it was perfect. A mirror was right in front of me, and I looked at my appearance sorrowfully. Glancing down at my so-called good luck charm with hatred, I ripped the damn thing off, throwing it on the cold woodened floor. I desperately needed a distraction, or I would end up dying from fear. Fear....I looked it up in the dictionary for good measure. I was given two choices: to be afraid and apprehensive, or to have a reverential awe...but which was it?  
  
*** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
I glanced up at the sky trying to figure out what exactly I had been feeling. After countless hours of thought I realized I did love Natalie and she obviously did feel something for me. I sighed and rubbed my head, sitting down on the steps to back of the Curtis house. The lights were off and all were probably asleep. I didn't bother to go in, I didn't want to go in. The rain came down harder than before and I pulled up my hood, trying my best to cover myself for the world. There was only one thing left to do....I had to face her.  
  
*** Natalie Again ***  
  
I had to leave for a while....to rid myself of this place which held so many memories. I changed out of my pjs and into a thin black sweater and dark jeans. I pulled my hoodie up over my head, wrote a note to mother explaining I'd gone out for a walk and I'd be back before morning. The rain had died down by now and I walked down the lonesome street hands in my pockets head up. I glanced down at my watch: Two o'clock. I groaned remembering I had school tomorrow. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable I started to hum an old Irish tune I'd grown up listening to my whole life.  
  
High in the sky  
  
Through the clouds and rain  
  
Every familiar field  
  
Seems like an old friend  
  
When every hand that you shake  
  
Is like a warm embrace  
  
Could only be one sweet place  
  
Home and the Heartland  
  
Sing out your songs and  
  
Ring out your stories and rhymes  
  
Weave from your dreams those mystical  
  
Dances that lead us to bind in heart and mind  
  
As we circle the world  
  
With our wandering airs  
  
Gathering here and there  
  
Leaving behind our share  
  
Like the leaves in the wind  
  
They are blown along  
  
Each melody rising from Home and the Heartland.  
  
Sing out your songs and  
  
Ring out your stories and rhymes  
  
Weave from your dreams those mystical  
  
Dances that lead us to bind in heart and mind  
  
I finished the soft melody abruptly, getting the feeling something or someone was behind me. Don't ask me why, because I couldn't tell you, but all my life I knew when something was going to happen. My whole body would go numb, only for a second, my ring finger on my right hand would twitch, and my eyes would widen as began to realize what was about to happen; a sort of sixth sense if you will. Funny though....it only happened at night. I closed my eyes and rubbed my necklace for luck and safe being. I whispered a curse in Gaelic to ward off whatever was coming my way: *Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú!*  
  
Normally I wasn't too superstitious, but I had a feeling like this..especially at night with the full moon out, I just had to. Now, I heard footsteps, still not turning around, I quickened my pace, and tried to find out how many there were..four at last count. No doubt they were Socs, but it could be anybody if they were drunk. I listened carefully and realized by their steady pace, they weren't drunk at all. They were fastly gaining on me. My heart beating and breath becoming a bit more heavily, I tightly shut then opened my eyes.....and began running. I passed houses, cars and finally made my way towards the park. A branch cut my cheek as ran by the pine tree, praying I'd be ok. There so close behind me........they had me.  
  
*** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
Deciding to take the short cut back to Natalie's house, I jumped over a nearby wall and found myself in a narrow ally. Immediately I felt something in the pit of my stomach, but pressed on. I heard something in the distance and jerked my head up. I couldn't see anything thanks to the broken lamppost. I pulled my bandana outta my back pocket, putting it on, walking a bit faster. Not liking the feeling the area gave off, I hoped over the next fence I came to..the park would be my next stop. I got there soon enough, but suddenly I heard a loud cry from behind the clearing situated right outside the playground and beyond some trees. My surroundings were dimly lit, but I could make the silhouette a woman being tackled to the ground.  
  
She suddenly called out my name and I ran forward, discovering the mystery girl was Natalie. Four guys, three of whom were advancing towards me, currently surrounded her. The other two had her pinned to the ground, and I knew what would happen to her if I should fail to save her.  
  
I resorted to my blade and quickly cut one across the chest, slicing a thin red line to contrast with his white madras shirt. The next pulled out his weapons, consisting of a blade as well as a piece of a metal pipe. I groaned as I was my arm was cut, but turned my anger and pain into rage. Finally, I managed to release him of the pipe and forced it on the other Soc, as he quickly advanced. I stole a glance back at were Natalie previously lay, to find that only one guy remained with her. My vision suddenly disappeared for a moment as someone jumped on my back and pushed me to the ground. Deciding they needed a little scare, I pulled out my heater, the one I used as a bluff. I smacked the Soc over the head, knocking him out cold. Trying to catch my breath, I put all my concentration on the two that remained, armed with a loaded gun and my switchblade; I went at them, full throttle. I sliced one's neck, hoping to cut a nerve or two. The next was obviously and rightly stating to feel intimidated by me. Hell, why shouldn't the damn motherfucker? Once more, I had to tear my eyes away for a minuet, trying to find out what was happening to Natalie.  
  
*** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
The Soc was on top of me, trying to unhook my bra. I was kicking and screaming fiercely, doing everything from biting him to head-butting him. He was a fairly heavy guy, very muscular so it was no surprise that I had the wind knocked outta me as he sat down on my stomach. He pulled out a blade from his back pocket and held it high above my head.  
  
"You listen her, girly. You make one more move and I'll let it drop." I had no other choice but to stay still. I saw Dal take on the remaining guy out of the corner of my eye. A small plan was forming I the back of my head, but I had no idea if it would work at all or not. It was one of those cliché things were I pretend to be interested in him...well, why not? Nothing else has worked. He finally gave up on my bra leaned down to kiss me. Once he did, I had to pretend I liked it. It was a wet, sloppy kiss, but still I had to deepen it. I did so and heard him moan. He instantly dropped the blade and, all the while engaged in a lip lock, I brought my hand backwards and picked it up hastily. As he sensed what I was doing, he broke the kiss and snapped his head up. I slashed him across the cheek and down to his chin. He gave a small cry of pain, but wasted no time in trying to release the blade form my hand. Now I was in a more productive position and was able to kick him square in the nose. I rose to my feet and slashed him again in the ribs. All of the sudden I heard the crackling of a gun and dropped to my knees. Shaking and turning around I saw Dally, gun in hand panting heavily. Smoke came out of the nose of the gun, and fresh smell it held surrounded us. He dragged himself over to where I had fallen, staring at the dead soc in front of me. I sighed in relief...I had never wanting anyone dead, but when it came to this...well, I figured he had it coming. He collapsed next to me, lying on the ground, out of breath. I followed suite. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, panting, wheezing, holding on to each other and never wanting to let go. I buried my head into his chest, hoping I wasn't hurting him. A million thoughts and images poured into my head and blurred my vision.  
  
"Natti, you need to get up, we aren't' finished yet," he said, nuzzling my neck. I nodded understanding what he meant for the most part. We couldn't just leave a dead Soc here, no matter how much we wanted to. We stood up and carried the guy past walls and fences to where Dally first had been when trying to take the short cut to my house. Hardly anyone knew the way, and even if they did, it wouldn't matter because they were all greasers. We stuffed him into a sack and left by a large abandoned building. Looking back, I'd never felt guiltier in my life. Dally must have sensed my feelings.  
  
"It's not your fault you know."  
  
"Why did you have to do that though? I mean, did he really deserve to die?"  
  
"I can't believe you! That damn son of bitch almost rapped you and you're blamimg me for stopping him?"  
  
"No Dallas, not stopping him, you *should* have stopped him, not killed him!"  
  
"I saved your life Natalie, how about any kind of thank you!?! Dammit, why don't just go pick some flowers to put on his grave!"  
  
"He doesn't have a grave you moron!"  
  
"Why the hell did I even save you?!"  
  
"I don't know why did you!?!"  
  
"Because I love you, you idiot!" Everything was silent for a moment. I screamed back at him:  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I love you too!"  
  
"Well that's the first time we've said that to each other!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you now!"  
  
"Well you better!" And he did. 


	9. Love And Heartache

*** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
Mmmmm, he was good at that. I'd kissed guys before, but it was never like this. It was...that thing. That moment. You kiss someone and it's like the world around you gets all hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this other person and you know that one person is the person you're meant to be kissing for the rest of your life. And for that one moment you've been given this amazing gift and you want to laugh and cry at the same time because you're so lucky you found it, and so scared that it will all go away. It was just...magic.  
  
Dal slowly pulled away a dreamy look on his face. I blushed and stared at the ground below me. I couldn't believe I was acting so timid and shy...but then again, this *was* Dallas Winston we're talking about. He put a hand to my chin and lifted my head up until his eyes met mine. Blue on blue. Oh, they were beautiful; mystifying and complex, they were all a part of the puzzle of Dal, and, if I was lucky, I'd have the rest of my life to figure it out, finding the pieces one by one. He brought his gaze down a bit to my hand, which he still held fast to, only to discover it was bleeding.  
  
"I'm going to have a scar on that finger, aren't I?" I scrunched my nose waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to cover that up then..." He took the shiny silver band off his finger and slid it onto mine, saying it fit perfectly. I agreed and we sealed it with a kiss. A car speeding by shook us out of our trance. Slipping an arm 'round my waist, we headed home.  
  
*** Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
I slowly and quietly opened the front door, forcing my eyes not to shut. We hadn't said much on the way over, just stayed close, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Natti flipped on the light and collapsed on the couch, taking me with her. She pulled the blanket over us and moved her body so it contoured perfectly to mine. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into slumber.....and for the first time in my life....I could actually sleep.  
  
***Morning*** *** Still Dally's P.O.V. ***  
  
I groggily lifted my head from a soft pillow, looking down at the women I loved. Leaning down to give her a kiss, I still couldn't believe what had happened. She moved a bit in her sleep and buried her head into my chest......the feeling she gave me was just.....speechless. My whole life I'd told myself love was for the weak, the ones who couldn't survive without it. But now she's here that theory just melted away along with my hatred for everything. She opened her eyes and stared straight at me. I stared right back at her, holding strong, never flinching...until she got a freaked-out look on her face and had to turn away. I laughed and pulled her back, saying sorry with a kiss. A throat being cleared made us snap up immediately. Victoria stood in front of the coffee table. Her expression was that of surprise, yet it was as if she knew all along. Her mother came out of the room, noticed our somewhat devilish appearance and apparently got the wrong idea. She also found it formidable to take charge at this point.  
  
"Kids, why don't you find something.....practical to do. Victoria, I'll see you in the kitchen." A sour look flashed across Victoria's face, and terror illuminated Natalie's. I felt so guilty...we hadn't done anything but Nat had worked so hard to impress her grandmother, to show her there was no way she'd end up like her mother. We made our way to the stairs, while Victoria and her mom went the opposite direction. Natti abruptly stopped and sat down on the top of the stairs. I hesitated.....what was about to be said down there was not going to be and she knew it all to well. I took a seat next to her realizing this was something I couldn't change, no matter how much I wanted to. The battle began.  
  
"Victoria, I can't believe you. You've made that mistake before, do you really want to pass on your "knowledge" daughter?"  
  
"Mom, give me a break, they didn't do anything, they're smart kids, and besides, you don't know what happened."  
  
"Oh, I know what happened."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"They were out all night!" Picking up the note Natti had left the previous night, Mrs. Knightly waved it in the air as proof.  
  
"I'm gonna make some coffee."  
  
"Victoria Knightly, I've watched you do a lot of stupid things in your life and I have held my tongue."  
  
Vic laughed. "You've done what??"  
  
"But I will not stand by and let you allow that girl to ruin her life."  
  
"Mom -- back off."  
  
"She spent the night out with that boy."  
  
"Mom, so help me God, I will not get into this with you."  
  
"She's doing the same thing you did."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"She's going to get pregnant."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"She's gonna ruin everything just like you did."  
  
"No she's not! No she's not! No she's not! Natalie is a good kid, Mom! She's not me."  
  
"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Mom. What kind of mother were you?"  
  
"You're going to lose her. You're going to lose her just like I lost you."  
  
"I am not going to lose her. Do you hear me? Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. I had no life. I had no air. You strangled me. I do not strangle Natti."  
  
"Oh you're so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools. I gave you the best of everything. I made sure you had the finest opportunities. And I am so tired of hearing about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. Well if I was so controlling why couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will not come into my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, Mom. This is a life. It has a little color in it so it may look a little unfamiliar to you, but it's a life. And if I hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't have Natti."  
  
I put an arm 'round Natalie, whishing to God that she didn't have to hear this. She climbed to the bottom of the stairs but held her position, as well as her composure.  
  
"Victoria, You know that's not what I meant."  
  
"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Natti isn't. She's smart and careful and I trust her and she's gonna be fine and if you can't accept that or believe it, then I don't want you in this house!"  
  
Mrs. Knightly walked out of the house and slammed the door, hard. Natalie crept of her hiding place and sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom-thank you for saying all those things....."  
  
"What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident! You can't do this! Period."  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?"  
  
"So all this is about Grandma being here."  
  
"No, it's about the feeling of complete terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry.  
  
"And then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you find out that she spent the night with some guy."  
  
"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep."  
  
"You are going on the pill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not getting pregnant."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with Dally."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What happened to all that stuff you said to Grandma What happened to trusting me? Where did all that go?"  
  
"Go to your room!"  
  
"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything. You know this is an accident. You're just mad because I screwed up and I did it in front of Grandma and she nailed you for it. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I screwed up and I'm sorry that you got yelled at, but I didn't do anything and you know it!" With that, Natalie ran into her room, slamming the door much like her grandmother had done just a few minuets ago. I walked back up the stairs, using a bathroom window and a nearby tree to make my escape. As I crossed the side of the house I glanced in the window and found something I never thought I'd see in my life....Victoria Knightly, the bravest person I knew, was sitting at the kitchen table, crying. 


	10. Uniforms And Shock

*** The Morning After *** Natalie's P.O.V. ***  
  
I cried myself to sleep that night. I just couldn't hold it in; I couldn't be brave. My alarm clock went off, making me want to throw it across the room, and I did. I wasn't going to school; I wasn't calm enough to go to school. Pinching myself to see if this was all a horrible nightmare, I became angry to find that it wasn't. I hated my life, I hated my grandmother, my mother, and my father, God knows where he is. After burying my head into my pillow I decided I needed some air. Obviously wanting to avoid my mom, I climbed out the window, for the first time in my life, really appreciating the first floor.  
  
Going downtown I started aimlessly walking, not having picked out a certain location, just following the crowd, following wherever they went. Fifteen minuets later I was back were I started from, though I did see young girl whose face I seemed to recognize.  
  
"Angela?" The fiery redhead glanced up in a flash. The cold green eyes softened a bit when she placed my voice and image together. She scooted over on the nearby bench and motioned for me to sit down. It didn't take long for that mouth of hers to begin its daily exercise.  
  
"So, I heard you and Dal are havin' trouble in Paradise. Ya know me an' Bobby ain't got it so easy either. Knocked up that slut from our Chem. class. Dirty son-of-a-bitch." I rolled my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. Angela Shepard and Bobby Soltani were famous for their epic, yet one-sided battles. It was a rare time when the talk on the gossip-mill was empty, but when it was running dry, you could always hear the latest news about them. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the school newspaper devoted a column to them every week. Having nothing else to do, I sat there and listened to her latest problems until I discovered how fascinating shoelaces could actually be, and that became my focal point. A half hour later and I couldn't take it anymore. Making up the excuse to having to talk to Dal, I found myself walking towards the Curtis house.  
  
Pulling open the door, I found Darry home alone, no doubt on a lunch break. '  
  
"Hey kid." I mumbled my response and grabbed the sandwich fixings.  
  
"Hear you had quite the night, where's Dally?" I said nothing but glanced down at my ring...and completely lost it. I slammed the knife down hard on the table, splitting the cutting bored and broke down crying. Darry held me for a minuet, finding it to be his brotherly duty until Dal came in not two minuets later. I was switched from arm to arm, finally in the ones I loved. He brought me over to the couch and smoothed out my hair, gently caressing my face as well. He lay down next to me, sliding his wrist around my waist, letting my tears fall down.  
  
*** Hours later......***  
  
I lifted my head up from the sofa to the aroma of seasoned chicken and freshly baked bread. Dal stirred in his sleep from behind me. Darry was making dinner in the kitchen. Soda was sitting at the foot of the couch, his girlfriend Kate fast asleep in his arms. I didn't know Kate too well, but she seemed to be a real nice girl, and unlike most greaser chicks, she was classy. I remember the first day Soda met her....he didn't shut up for hours. I giggled at the memory and found Soda motioning to keep quiet. I nodded, but still smiled. Steve was mirroring Soda and Kate with Evie. I didn't particularly like her and I knew she felt the same way, though neither of us would ever say anything to Steve; we wouldn't put in that position. Johnny and Two-Bit sauntered in the front door, one timid the other a bit tipsy. And Pony was Pony, lying crookedly in a chair by were Johnny now sat.  
  
"Dinner!" I groaned and tried to escape the clutches of Dal, but he held on firmly, even in his sleep. Two-Bit helped drag me out form under him, causing me to fall flat on my face and find Dal now sitting up, laughing hysterically. Biting my lip, I jumped on him as best I could, still being on the floor, managed to jump up and throw my arms around his neck. He encircled my waist and brought me down with him to the opposite side of the couch, landing on Two-Bit's charmingly lovely whoopee coushin. Needles to say, it wasn't charming or lovely, which I told him. Dally simply glared.  
  
Our laughing and grunting ceased to exist for long though, as the doorbell rang and Soda opened it, only to slam it shut in a hurry. His back turned opposing the door; he motioned for Darry and mouthed the word "fuzz". Silence filled the room until only the sound of shoes scuffling against the carpet was present. The door was opened once more, reveling three men, two in uniforms, the other in scraggly old lether jacket and frown upon his tanned middle-aged face. I gasp as the stranger turned to look at me, and I saw the light flicker in his crystal clear blue eyes...they were my eyes.  
  
"...Daddy?"  
Okay, I know it's short but I don't really care 'cause I'm a bad mood (it's that time of the month again). Five more reviews and I'll update as soon as I can, k? 


	11. What Are You Hiding?

Finally Updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!  
*Gasp*  
  
I woke up shaking and shivering uncontrollably. Immediately a warm hand was placed on my forehead, and I realized I wasn't even in my own bed. My vision was too blurry to make sense of my surroundings, but the familiar smell and voices around me proved that I was at the Curtis house, on the couch where'd I'd fallen asleep. The darkness outside the window confirmed it was night. Tossing my head around I looked for my father, wondering if I had dreamt it all.........  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
I felt the figure behind me tense up, and I turned my head to see Dal, with hatred flashing in his beautiful eyes. I hesitated, but ventured once more.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
He frowned, his brows coming together.  
  
"Whose? Yours? Nat, you haven't seen him in years, what would make you think that?"  
  
I stared at him, hard, never blinking. The pain in his eyes stayed the same, but the anger had now subsided.  
  
"I just.......I thought..........mmmm."  
  
"Sshhh baby."  
  
He moved the pillows between us and lay down next to move, spooning me. I guess I just dreamed it all.....but there was something inside of me that was not satisfied, something that lingered.....something that terrified me.  
  
Darry walked out of his bedroom, wringing his hands, yet looking relieved that I was conscience.  
  
"Hungry kiddo?"  
  
I managed a small smile at the familiar nickname, but shook my head no, not having the slightest idea whether I could hold down my food or not.  
  
"All right, but if you do, just holler."  
  
"Mkay"  
  
He the two of us alone, sharing a strange glance with Dal before he shut the door. I lifted up my head, and stared into those brown orbs....I found nothing, and much to my disappointment, he didn't seem to care about my curiosity. The gazing lasted for three more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?!"  
  
"Good God Nat!"  
  
He looked completely startled, and I supposed I would have been too, given the circumstances.  
  
"Why are acting so weird, and what are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He said the last statement with such force; I instinctively pulled my head back. Did I say, "said"? I meant barked. Dally looked alarmed for a split second, but his feelings were quick to cover up, as usual. He swore softly.  
  
"Dammit Natalie, you know I'd never keep anything from you. You're the best thing I have, I'm not about to ruin everything good in my life."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, as he went on, realizing his mistake.  
  
"Not-not that I think I 'have' you or think of you as property.....I just....I see women as..."  
  
"Stop it sweetie."  
  
He shut his mouth gratefully, but opened it when an uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Look, I have no secrets from you, and I never will, okay? Think you can trust me?"  
  
I nodded, feeling a tad guilty for immediately pondering the worst. I loved Dal, and trusted him with my life, even though he probably didn't believe, because of his little speech. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I rolled off the couch and ruffled his hair before walking out the door. I hadn't made up with Mom yet.....which was not out of the ordinary since I hadn't seen her since our round. I peered down at my watch. 11:29 p.m. Maybe she'd be asleep by now, but in the back of mind I knew it wasn't true.  
  
It had been a tradition since our first fight, that we'd always try to reconcile as soon as possible, but at this moment her remarks still stung, and I unconsciously bawled up my fists. I wasn't ready yet.  
  
Sure enough, there she was on the couch, a pillow on her lap and book atop it. Her reading glasses were on, but she wasn't even looking at the page. No, her gaze was directed towards the mantel, which held dozens of pictures of family and friend's.....basically it was restricted to the boys and us. Her rosy cheeks were dry, a good sign. I picked up one of my books off the ottoman and was about to head into my room when I heard a soft "goodnight".  
  
"Night."  
  
I hesitated, and the walked into the room, shutting the door as quietly as I could. Tossing the book onto the bed, I changed into my pj's and knelt down beside the white door. Through the tiny keyhole I could see her perfect profile in the light.....and my heart broke as I watched to sullen tear drops fell onto the book. My eyes watered up and I had to grab a Kleenex. Suddenly not in the mood to read, I tossed the book aside once more, and pulled the covers up to my chest, turning off the light, and gazing out the window, to the full moon. It was so bright...so powerful. I wished with all my might that it could radiate and send of the glory and courage to me. Fat chance.  
  
Depressed and moody, I shut my eyes, and began the first of many nights that were to be filled with sorrow and angst. 


	12. Quirks and Banter

Ahhhhh, damn sunlight! It was shining down mercilessly, and if I hadn't been too tired to get up and close the blinds, I would've been content. Oh, who am I kidding? Like I'm actually gonna stand up. Then again, had I known what was about to happen in the next minute I would have gladly swung my legs out from under the covers.....too late. A pair of hands tugged at my feet and brought me tumbling to the ground.  
  
Startled beyond belief, I threw the sheets off my head to see the gang staring down at me, all trying very unsuccessfully to laugh. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes, glaring particularly at Dally, who was avoiding my gaze, but smiling mischievously all the same.  
  
"Ah, screw you girls."  
  
A chorus of 'oooooohs' and 'damn' ensued, as I knew they would. Sometimes I think I can anticipate their every move, and it's probably true. Dal's smile twisted sideways, a sure sign he was enjoying this.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't hurt me..."  
  
"I guess, that's true, you're far too hot."  
  
He pretended to be surprised, and sometimes I wish he would.  
  
"Am I really?"  
  
"Sure, I mean if you were a pot roast, I'd be done."  
  
Two-Bit looked annoyed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Two-Bit, a person here in the room currently being ignored."  
  
Dally played on it.  
  
"Yeah, thank God you're here. Back me up. Give him some sound, brotherly advice."  
  
"She's the devil man; run fast, run far!"  
  
With a fist thrust into the air like Superman Two-Bit struck a pose and ran out of the room at full speed. I don't know why, but I never get sick of that guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we pulled into the parking lot of the High School, Two-Bit was filling us in on the details of his date the previous night. Normally it was simply tiring when the boys talked about the girls, since it mainly consisted of how far they got and good she was. Now why on earth would they think this bored me??? So many answers, so little time. Anyway:  
  
"Her lips were saying 'no,' but her eyes were saying, 'read my lips.'"  
  
Okay, so Two-Bit's rendition was more bearable than most.  
  
"So anything else happen that night?" Steve asked, nudging him on the shoulder. I broke in:  
  
"My God, sex is all you think about isn't it? It's like your part rabbit, girls should rub your feet for luck."  
  
"Well, how can we pretend we don't want it? Sex *is* what we want."  
  
"Alright, alright, enough of this," Pony was saying. Neither him nor Johnny ever acted comfortable around conversations like these. I guess it was 'cause they didn't have much to add to it. In fact, I don't even think they'd had a girlfriend before. Of course, that wasn't a bad thing, it was better they didn't rush into anything, and beside, there weren't too many respectable gals in the area.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
All us of turned to the man who had jus spoken, his face pressed up against the car window, which was down at the moment, although I knew Dal would've liked to roll it up right about now. It was the principle, and a cranky- ass one at that.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Winston. Am I dreaming or are you actually on campus?"  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Get your ass in there, Dallas."  
  
Dal rolled his eyes and reached over Pony to open the opposite side of the car door. Pony, Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit piled out, but I held back for a moment.  
  
"Dal, come on, just come with us. It's the first day of school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes.....look, at least come to first period; it's the only class we have together."  
  
He hesitated, I could tell, even glared at me a little bit. Well, I suppose I couldn't blame him, after all I certainly wasn't making it easy--- saying it in front of Principle Rooney*** and all. Dal gritted his teeth.  
  
"Fine, but just first."  
  
He killed the engine and sighed. Mr. Rooney never looked smugger in his life. Ad I got out of the car he motioned for me to walk over to him. If Dal noticed he didn't do anything. I sauntered over towards him, a little curious, a little annoyed.  
  
"Listen, Ms. Knightly, I know about your..eh, relationship with Mr. Winston, and in no way do I want I want to see your grades suffering because of that kid. You're a bright girl Ms. Knightly, you've got a very promising future...we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that, would we? After all--------"  
  
I cut him off:  
  
"Mr. Rooney, Dal won't have any effect on my grades and I what I do with my future is entirely up to me."  
  
I turned my back and walked back to Dal, who was positively seething.  
  
"I hate that guy." He muttered.  
  
"I'm shocked."  
  
Dal rolled his eyes, "You hide it well."  
  
I slapped his arm playfully and he looped an arm around my waist, leading the way inside the large building.  
  
Sorry, I know this is so short and I haven't updated in forever but I'll try to write faster! What should happen in the next chapter? Oh yeah, and I'll be explaining the dad thing next time.  
  
Please review!  
  
***He's modeled after Principle Rooney form "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" 


	13. working on it

Author's Note:

Okay, I sincerely apologize for not updating since "the dark ages" as Malara calls it (Malara---thank you so much for the review, I had totally forgotten about that fic, and your review was very sweet).

However, I have just been re-reading this and decided that it needs some serious improving------more details here, fewer details there, and not to mention the atrocious spelling. Tonight I'll start proofing my work, but since school has started up again, it may be a while until I actually start another chapter.

Also, many sections of dialogue are taken from the excellent show "Gilmore Girls" and in the past I have placed links to their official site..................but they have not shown up, and I am quite embarrassed to say that since I do not re-read my work (at least not when already posted), I have unknowingly given the WB no credit whatsoever. So, I will write a disclaimer into the first chapter and link they're official site in my profile.

To everyone who enjoyed this story, I hope you will keep reading and forgive my mistakes. Thanks for all your support; it keeps me going.

Hugs,

Kate

P.s. I think I'll also post this as a review. I dunno why, just to remind myself, I guess.

P.p.s. Did anyone watch the premier of "Joey"???? Tell me what you thought!


End file.
